The present invention is generally related to telephone instruments and more particularly related to an improved receptacle for telephone handsets.
In the radio telephone art, it is desirable to fixedly retain a telephone handset in a telephone receptacle due to the potentially rugged environment encountered in vehicular applications. Accordingly, the receptacle shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,276 fixedly retains a telephone handset, which is released only by actuating a release lever. Another receptacle shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,809 fixedly retains the earpiece portion of a telephone handset, which is likewise released only by actuating a release lever. In another telephone receptacle shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,606, a telephone handset has parallel grooves along opposite sides of the earpiece portion, which receive spring-loaded guiderails. However, the handset may be jarred loose during vibration since retention of the handset depends primarily upon the tension of guiderail springs. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved telephone receptacle that rigidly retains a telephone handset wihout the need for a release lever.